Exaudi Nos, et Misrere
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Two countries are at war. Heero Yuy, a wizard, wanted nothing to do with it. That all changes when Duo Maxwell comes shouting at his home...[AU]
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the characters of Gundam Wing, or Patricia McKillip's book 'The Forgotten Beasts of Eld'.

Note: Yes… Software Apps again. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I just needed to get this damned idea out of my head…

Warning(s): Yaoi. Blood, violence, and much much more fun stuff! XD

Exaudi Nos, et Misrere

"…_**Hear us, the wretched…"**_

by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

_**Introduction:**_

There was a silence over the battlefield. The dead remained where they were, their blood thick and stilled in their veins, as they waited for the reaper to come and take their departing souls to their supposed final destination.

Duo Maxwell, commander and leader of the victors of the Maxwell Kingdom, removed his helm, letting his hair from the suffocating metal. The wind let out a soft whisper, carrying down into the sun-filled valley. A long rope of chestnut woven into a braid sashayed in the light breeze and violet-eyes shimmed with pride, for himself and his soldiers.

Many of the remaining soldiers had retreated back to a less bloody place. Crinkling his nose at the sickening smell of blood and earth mixed together, Duo bent down to pick up the sword he had dropped while the enemy had been annihilated.

Some soldiers that stood among the carnage of the long battle bent down, moving from body to body to check for survivors.

A mare whined, calling Duo back to attention of reality. A soldier walked up with a bundle of cloth safely in his arms and the reins of the impatient horse in the other.

"Sire," the soldier began, letting Duo replace his helmet back onto his head. "'Tis best if ye hurry."

"Aye." Duo agreed, placing his foot in the stirrup and mounting the horse. Settling himself comfortably into the leather saddle, he reached down to take the bundle from the man.

A small whine from the horse and a stomp to the padded ground signaled the horse was ready for the long journey. The precious bundle, a small babe, snuggled closer into the warmth of the blanket as Duo settled the infant in the nook of his elbow, making sure he wouldn't fall. It was somewhat awkward for the young soldier to be holding a baby.

The distant loud thumps of war drums made all soldiers get to their feet. They stared off at the direction where the noises were coming from. The enemy was approaching.

"Baker—" Duo was cut off as the soldier names Baker thrust the reins into his hands. The older soldier's eyes were serious as he looked briefly at the child who slumbered despite the landscape.

"Ride." The horse whipped it's head back and forth in a frantic motion. "Ride hard." The mare took off with great agility, the commander leaving the battlefield for his next mission—the one that may determine the ends of these bloody battles…

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter One

Exaudi Nos, et Misrere

"…**_Hear us, the wretched…_**"

by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

**_Chapter One:_**

Heero was pulled from the depths of his mind, the voice of his faithful companion and mythical falcon Ter calling to him. He blinked, focussing his eyes from the darkness of the room he had locked himself into. The fire, once blazing green and bright was now just smoking ashes, barely lighting the room. He closed the open book sprawled across his lap, looking at the name of the legolegendaryature he had been seeking once more. The tome closed, sending a little bout of dust up at him. He only wrinkled his nose and set the book beside him.

"_Ter," _he called the bird of prey with his mind, "_Who dares to interrupt my calling?" _Like his father and his grandfather before him, he was the single child of a great line of wizards. His great grandfather had first set his gaze towards Eld mountain and left the townsfolk that had only feared him. Once upon the mountain, the man made a house of crystal. He created areas around the house—a lake and a cave. He had great plans in mind.

He then used his powers to call to the forgotten mythical creatures that once roamed the world. He woke each slumbering animal, speaking the names that had not be said or sung for many years. They came, obedient and powerful to him in all their glory. Ter was one of the first. Others soon followed.

With his mind, the man had called a woman to his household. She came, dazed and unaware of what she was doing. She was a simple mountain woman. Then, she bore Heero's father. When both had passed, Heero's father had already learned all he needed—he would continue the collection that his father had started.

When Heero's father had first felt the stiffness in his bones, signalling something to him, he called a woman like his father before him. Amelia, second daughter to a wealthy household had caught his fancy. She came, as willing as the others before her.

Heero never knew his mother. Ter would speak to him when he was a child, saying how she would gaze out the window to the towns below the mountain. Her gaze was always towards her home. Heero's father died not soon after.

"_A man in metal." _

_"Kill him." _Heero stood, stretching out the numbness in his body. He had been sitting there for too long. He walked to the door, tome in hand, and unlocked it. He made his way to the study, intent to put away the priceless book he carried with him.

"_I cannot."_

Heero froze in his steps, "_Why not?" _He growled under his breath at Ter's response.

"_Men in metal come in numbers. If this one dies, there are sure to be others. Men are unlike other animals. They kill for vengence and travel in groups." _

Putting the book onto a shelf and turning, he narrowed his eyes into a glare. He closed the door, locking it behind him. He made his way through the dark crystal-like house, silent and annoyed.

A baby's squall made him pause, confused. He had seen the mountain women with their loud and annoying bundles, sometimes wandering around but never daring to come near his dwelling. There was a neutral alliance between the mountain folk and his animals and he.

He slipped out into the night. The moon was full, hanging heavy and bright in the sky. He lifted his head, letting the fresh air great him. It seemed like forever since he had last enjoyed the presence of the moon. He basked in the light.

Another baby cry broke the serenity of the moment. Heero ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. He called for Ter, wondering where the giant falcon was. The bird's mind reached back to him, signalling he was perched in a nearby tree, watching for any threat.

With precaution, Heero called for the great black cat Morgana with his mind. She came, willingly slipping into the night and blending in the the shadows. Her green eyes were flashing with delight. "_It has been far too long since we have had company." _She purred, "_I know a spell that can make sure none will be able to find his body._"

"_No,_" Heero responded calmly, "_Ter says that more will come. They may try to kill you or take you from this place." _Morgana was silent, knwoing very well it could be true. Ter had been around men long enough to know of their ways.

"_If he does anything to harm you, I—as well as the others—shall not hesitate to do as we please with him."_ She moved back into the shadows, staying silent and waiting for if Heero called upon her. Morgana, the giant black cat, had once been a companion with one of the great witches that had been feared in Eldworld. The witch was long since dead though.

"What do you want?" Heero questioned, walking up to the iron gates that separated him from the outside world.

A man looked at him, locking eyes with the wizard. Ter swooped down from his perch, resting on the man's shoulder. Heero made note that Ter's lethal talons were digging through the man's chainmail and into the tunic and skin betheath it.

"_Ter…"_ Heero warned, curiosity bubbling in him at why this man was shouting at his gates. The bird acknowledged him, loosening his grip. With a pointed look at the bird, Ter took to the air and took perch in a tree once more. The falcon streched his wings and folded them neatly by his side.

The man visibly relaxed. Heero could see the sweat on the man's face, whether it was from Ter's presence or from the metal he was wearing. It was said that the armor that the soldiers wore was quite heavy and cumbersome. "I would have never thought I'd see a falcon such as that one." Heero remained silent to the man's statement. "Ter, the legendary falcon from lore…"

"How would you know of his name?" Heero questioned, "Ter's name has long since been unsaid in Eldworld."

The man smiled, "Ah, but Eldworld has not forgotten him. There are too few people who will remember his deeds." He looked at Heero, "Are you the Ice Witch?"

Heero narrowed his eyes, "Obviously, I'm not a woman."

Duo laughed, "Ah, but the ones who know of your presence say you are made of ice. Ice Wizard doesn't sound as threatening, don't you agree?"

Heero's anger was slowly building, though his stone-line expression did not speak it. "State you business. I don't spend my time standing her idly talking to strangers."

The man spoke again, "My name is Duo Maxwell--"

Heero started to turn towards the house, "I did not ask for your name. It means nothing to me." Did the man know what he was sentencing himself to? With Heero's power, all he needed to know was the man's name to make him do what he pleased. He would even call him from a battle to come to Eld mountain if he so pleased.

"Wait!" The man, now off his horse, lunged forward, grabbing hold of the iron between Heero and him. Heero half-turned, noticing that a bluish bundle was nestled securely in his arm. He stared at it, wondering if that was where the baby cries were coming from.

Morgana slid out of the shadows, curling herself between Heero's legs in a protective manner. Her green eyes were filled with knowledge and threat, staring at the man who declared himself as Duo. She remained where she was, holding her ground.

Duo stared at her with rapture, "The great cat Morgana, companion to one of the greatest witches in all of Eldworld?" he breathed out in awe, "What magnificent animals you have…"

Ter opened his beak, letting out a piercing cry into the night. Duo was pulled from his thoughts.

Looking at Heero, he shifted the bundle in his arms so Heero could have a better look. The door to the iron gate opened. Heero stepped closer to the man, Morgana keeping sharp eye. "I hold no patience," Heero warned, "What do you want?" he questioned for the final time.

"I want for you to care for this child and keep her safe." Heero looked at the bundle, now fast asleep. "Your mother was the sister of this child's mother. The child's father was slain in battle and her mother died for bearing this child. There is no place that is safe in Eldworld, expect for here."

Heero looked at the man's pleading eyes, and then at the slumbering baby.

"There is a war going on," Duo continued, watching Heero's face for any reactions, "Treize, the King of Eldword, had a wife named Lei Barton, sister to your mother, and fell in love with another man, one from Sirle. This child is of my land and of Eldworld. She is to be the next Queen of Eldworld and Sirle."

"I do not understand these wars that you and your kind busy yourself in." Heero murmurred, reaching for the baby and lifting it from Duo's arms.

"People don't ask for wars." Duo quietly responded, watching Heero's moves incase he decided to drop the child.

"Hn." Heero ignored him, watching as the baby woke from it's slumber. Cornflower blue eyes met his own. Red hair curled around the child's plump face. "It is an odd creature, but I'm sure it will be a fine addition to the collection."

"It's not something that you just collect." Heero turned his sharp and cold gaze to the man clad in metal once more. "You have to take care of it, love it."

"I was never shown love."

Sighing, Duo turned his head towards the path down the mountain, "There is a witch there that lives slightly down the path to your house. She should be able to help you." He turned to smile at Heero, "She knew of your name and directed me up here."

"Hn."

"Her name is Marie-maia." Duo offered, wanting for the child to know her given name.

"Marie-maia." Heero tested the name on his tongue, "Maia…"

"I'll be on my way then." Duo put his foot in the stirrup and mounted. Sending Heero a final farewell smile, he added, "Good bye Ter, Lord of the Skies and Morgana, Mistress of the Night and Magic." He bowed his head to Heero in thanks and turned his horse, sterring it towards the path down the mountain.

Dust rose from the barely trodden path as he gallopped by. Heero looked down at the child. "I suppose a visit is in order with this witch, then." Maia giggled as Heero rocked her in his arms.

**_TBC_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN: _**Well, it took a while, but I finally got around to updating this story. People must think that I'm dead since I haven't updated in so long. :sigh: Well, after my little hiatus on not updating my stories or posting any new ones, I'm back! Buahahahaha!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks go to the readers and reviewers of this story.

in Liebe, Red Tail


	3. Chapter Two

Exaudi Nos, et Misrere

"…**_Hear us, the wretched…_**"

by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

_**Chapter Two:**_

The journey to the witch's hut wasn't far at all. In fact, it was quite easy since it was at a slight downward incline. The baby had stopped crying and snuggled into the warmth of the blanket, content with making cooing noises instead.

The firelight from inside the hut cast shadows around the pine trees surrounding the hut. A raven was perched on a nearby tree branch, a watcher and guardian for the spell-caster.

Heero raised his hand, lightly tapping on the door. He knew how easy it was to have your concentration shattered if someone where to suddenly pound on your door.

"Come in," The witch inside called, inviting Heero into her humble abode. She looked up and her light blue eyes instantly lit up. "Oh! A baby!" She got up and snatched the baby from a surprised Heero's arms.

Heero frowned, 'I never would have been able to guess she could move that fast for her age.' He walked over to the witch who was fawning over Maia, making the little red head giggle as the witch made funny noises and expressions on her face.

"Her name?" The woman didn't look up from the red-haired child to question Heero.

"Marie-maia. Or Maia."

Her eyes sparkled with joy and memory. "I once had a child of my own who has long since left. Silvia was such a darling child. Oh, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful babe."

"Witch," Heero began, "Can you help me with instructions on how to care for this child?"

The witch turned, brushing some of her white hair out of her eyes, which crinkled in happiness at the question. "Of course I will. Please, however, my name is Noventa." She turned to the baby, "Grandma Noventa to you." She waggled her finger at the giggling bundle of flesh.

"However," Noventa continued, "It will come at a price. Let me have some of your onions in that garden of yours. They look so delicious, but one does learn never to take from one with your powers."

"I'll agree to your terms." He responded. "Noventa," Heero started, but was then interrupted by the old woman.

"Now, now, tell me your name, ice-witch. I would like to know whom I make deals with."

Heero frowned in disdain at the name. "It's Heero." He responded, "Are you the one who directed that soldier to my house?" The woman nodded, making Heero's frown deepen.

The woman sighed, making Heero look up, "I never would have assumed that one so young would have as much power as you. The animals you command are so strong and beautiful."

Maia made a cooing noise, drawing both people's attention to her. Noventa smiled. "Well, we'll have to get her a maid of the mountain to give her milk."

"No." Heero curtly replied, "I'll not have another person love Maia. She is mine to love and raise."

Noventa smiled, "Will you allow me to love her as well?" Heero paused and then nodded. The old woman smiled again. She fiddled with one of the many rings gracing her fingers. She was decked out in jewelry and gold payments of her customers.

"She shall need a cow then for us to milk. Maia must get nourishment from milk until she's grown some teeth to chew or can stomach mashed potatoes and greens."

"Aa. I shall call one then." Heero looked up when he felt the sharp gaze of the wise woman on him.

"No." Noventa replied, "I shall go into the town in the night and steal one away. I shall leave a ring in place. If any one of us is to be a thief, let it be I. Men will come and hunt you and your animals down if they discover you are calling away their animals, I doubt they shall be happy."

"Hn."

The woman smiled. "Until then, how about some broth for Maia and some nice warm potato soup?"

"Thank you." Heero said, picking up Marie-maia and rocked her back and forth gently.

"It seems you know what you are doing," Noventa remarked as she pulled out three bowls and went over to the cauldron sitting overtop the fire. "You shall not need my help as much as one would think."

Heero's eyes softened as he looked at Marie-maia. "I remember my mother holding me this way to calm me."

"Your mother was such a pretty lass. She would always stare out that window though, looking yonder in the east, away from Eld. It always made me sad looking at her."

Heero remained quiet, opting instead to simply rocking Maia back and forth as Noventa prepared a warm meal for him and his child.

"Here you go, Heero." Noventa propped Maia on some pillows and blankets to lean her up. "Eat up before you starve to death sitting there." Heero looked at her with confusion. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to at least take a bite. "You're all skin and bones!" Maia giggled.

Heero brought the spoon to his lips, eating the hearty meal. Smiling at the witch kindly, he bowed his head in thanks. Noventa nodded back to him as she ate her own meal, "Now you probably see why I want those onions of yours! What a fine soup they will make!" She then chuckled and handed Heero some both to feed to Maia.

Heero fed the happy baby with little mess, giving Marie-maia smile that congratulated her on how much she ate. He picked her up and rested her against his shoulder on Noventa's instructions until she burped and giggled happily.

"I suppose you shall head over to your home then?" The elderly woman walked Heero to her door as she saw the young boy nod. "Take care then. Come tomorrow morn and that cow shall be here to feed Maia."

"Thank you for your help."

"Such a polite and kind young boy you are." She murmured and gave them a cloak to drape over him and the baby as they walked through the cold night air to Heero's safe abode.

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter Three

Exaudi Nos, et Misrere

"…_**Hear us, the wretched…**_"

by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

_**Chapter Three:**_

Seven long years had passed since the soldier had left the red-haired baby in his care. Heero, at first, wondered if it was such a wise choice to raise the squawling child, but soon grew to love the little creature. Maia had gained the trust of Heero's legendary creatures and was raised exploring around the wilderness and playing the the fellow mountain children.

Ter, the great bird, was usually not far from Maia. Heero smirked when he realized the wise falcon had grown a liking for the young girl as well. Now, the seven year old was as curious as she had been in her younger years, only in different ways. She had recently asked the question that Heero had been somewhat fearful of.

"Who are my father and mother?" Heero looked down at her, surprised at the question. After all, he considered her his own, and never expected the red headed girl to question him. He raised an eyebrow at her. Marie-maia continued on, eager to hear the response. "I know I'm not your child. We don't look anything alike." Maia looked down and blushed. "Besides, you don't look _that_ old…"

"Your mother is dead."

Maia looked at Heero with wide eyes. She all but whispered out her next question, seeming to be fearful of Heero's response, "…And my father?"

"Off doing Eld-know's what." Heero replied, just as matter-of-factly. He patted her gently on the head. "Now, come on. Wash your hands and face. We're off to see Grandma Noventa."

Maia's face instantly lit up at the mention of the old motherly figure. "All right!" She then scurried off to wash her dirtied face and hands. Though it was sad to learn of her mother's death and her father's absence, Maia had no memories of her biological parents. She decided to place the newly gained information elsewhere in her mind-what good would it do her? She was content with her life, and having Heero as a parent.

After the rambunctious girl had left the room, Heero eased himself into a chair and closed his eyes. His shoulders sagged. His mind was weary. Recently, he had started his search again for the mysterious bird that continued to elude his reach.

He lost many nights worth of sleep over searching, but always made sure to have Moriah keep an eye on Maia if he ever looked too sleep-deprived. He didn't want the young child to worry over his health. Grandma Noventa did that enough as it was.

He opened his prussian eyes to see Maia bounce merrily back into the room. She smiled at him, though in her light blue eyes, he could detect some worry. "I'm ready!" Heero nodded and gathered himself up out of the chair.

Ter came like an arrow, swooping through the skies with deadly precision and took perch on the tree branch near the open window. Heero caught his falcon's golden eye.

'_How was the hunt?_' Heero questioned.

Ter let out a screech, causing Maia to giggle. "I think he had a good catch?" Maia questioned, looking to Heero for an answer to the question. Heero lightly nodded after a moment's pause. Smiling at the response she waved at Ter eagerly. Of all the animals, Ter was perhaps her best friend. He was always there for her and they held a special bond, though Maia lacked the ability to communicate to him as Heero did.

Often times, she found herself angry that she was no Heero's biological daughter. Why could she not have the beautiful gift that Heero possessed? Oh, how she longed to be able to communicate to the animals that lived in this house!

He was a perfect father, too. Though he could be quite cold to strangers that wandered up to their mountain, he was often nice to the surrounding mountain children and people that came to their abode. He was, of course, always wonderful to her. There were times when she would need to be disciplined, but the fiery red head was quite a well-mannered child. She didn't like to displease her father, or the animals.

Maia grabbed a wool coat and draped it over her shoulders to fight against the dusk chill.

Heero grabbed a basket full of vegetables from his garden that the Witch would like. He felt as Marie-maia slid her hand into his palm. Looking down to see her smiling face, he gave a small smile himself and together the two of them left into the cool outside.

Ter took to the skies once more, causing small nightlife to scurry off for cover. He was like a dark shadow in the sky, guiding and protecting the way down to the Noveta's home.

"I can't wait to see Grandma Noventa! Am I going to stay at her house tonight?" Heero gave a curt nod at her question.

"Yes, it has been a while since you've had such a visit with her." In truth, though Marie-maia could be a quiet child, he needed to be undisturbed for as long as possible. Thus far, his quest had been in vain. No traces and no amount of callings would bring forth the beautiful creature he sought. One whole night, and partial morning, might bring forth some treasure perhaps? How he hoped so.

"Look! Look!" Maia skipped, hopping up and down with an extra bounce in her steps. The gentle fire light shone brightly in the darkness, signaling to the travelers that Noventa's place was very close.

"We're almost there." Heero quietly said, hoping not to distubr the tranquil atmosphere. Maia nodded, an excited grin spreading across her face. Her eyes danced with mirth and eagerness.

"I can't wait! Now she can finish telling me stories! Maybe she'll tell me one about you, or Ter!" she giggled, already imagining the warm soup and hearty atmosphere in the witch's hut. Noventa always had a way with cooking food, especially when Heero gave her many wonderful crops from his garden.

"Promise me that you'll be good to her. Don't pester that bird of hers." Nearby, a crow cawed into the night. Maia pouted at his words.

"All right then, I promise." She tugged him along with her hand. "Come on! You're walking too slow!" Heero chuckled, allowing the small child to pull him along as best as she could. He offered no resistance, nor no help. Perhaps it would help tire the child out a bit for the old woman.

Finally, they reached the wooden door. Maia grinned, looking up at Heero. The older boy raised his hand, knocking gently on the wood. It creaked open, slowly. Then, a pair of eyes caught them and swung open quickly.

"Ah! I was wondering when you'd be stopping by!" The old woman bustled, sweeping them into a hug quickly and then pulling them into the warm room.

"Hi Grandma Noventa!" Maia grinned. Heero rolled his eyes, knowing that the old woman spoiled the child like none other. The old woman fussed over the small girl, giving her a bowl of warm and hearty soup to eat.

"Heero?" He blinked, seeing a bowl being offered to him as well. He shook his head in a negative manner—he wasn't all too hungry.

Noventa frowned. "Nonsense! You have to eat! Look at you, all skin and bones—how will you ever survive the winter, dear?"

Sighing, Heero accepted the bowl and spoon before the woman went on a tirade of how he should eat more and take care of his health better. "I hope this isn't too much trouble." He said, gesturing to where Maia was playing with Noventa's cat and her baby kittens by the fire.

"Oh, not at all." The old witch said, gazing warmly at the sight Heero was watching as well. "You need some time to yourself as well! It was so selfless of you to accept the burdens of raising an infant at such a young age!"

Heero sipped his soup broth, simply choosing to nod instead of furthering the conversation. After a few more spoonfuls of the food that warmed his insides wonderfully, Heero stood up from the chair he had chose to sit in.

"I must be off."

"So soon?" Noventa questioned, looking him up and down as if to observe and note his state of health.

"Yes. I have much to do tonight." Moving over to the fire, he bent down on his knees. "Maia, I must be off now." He pulled the child into a warm embrace. Her tiny arms wrapped around his torso, enveloping him in a tight and loving hug as well.

"Take care. Sleep well tonight. I shall come and retrieve you in the morning." He smiled, ruffling her short red hair to which she squealed at.

"You mess it all up now!" She pouted, trying in vain to comb it back into a neatly order.

"And that is where you take after Heero with, my dear." Noventa said, smiling as she gestured at Heero's wild hair.

Heero smiled back at her, nodding. The old woman walked him to the door, short distance as it was. "Take care and try to get a good night's sleep. Don't wear yourself out too much tonight." Heero waved goodbye as he walked out the door. It quietly shut, and locked to keep out any unwelcome beings. Heero knew she would be safe with the old woman.

Ter was perched on a low hanging tree branch. Heero caught his eye. "_I'll most likely be Calling until the morning, maybe getting some sleep. Stay here and watch over Maia. If you feel the need to take shelter, come back home. Morgana will guard the house as I am Calling._"

Ter opened his beak, a screech signaling his consent. He took to the skies, finding a better tree branch to guard the hut over. There was one that overlooked the window, allowing him to see the witch fawning over the giggling girl.

Heero stayed where he was for a few moments, soaking in the silence and the beauty of nature. Then, he turned to go back to his home and begin his search. It would be a long, quiet night.

**_TBC_**


End file.
